Moonlight RainStorm
by YushiroUkitake
Summary: A story about the changing times of soul society and Yuushiro a girl with a huge secret trying to belong and become her own person FIRST CHAPTER FIXED


"You need to sit down" a voice cut through my thoughts like new fallen rain comforting yet firm. I ignored it for a little bit then I felt a strange dark presence and felt a little bit faint and went to sit down. I was with my friends at that time.

"What's wrong," they asked,concerned looks cross their faces.

"Just sitting down," I said wearily smiling at them. So I sat down outside in a small porch.

I felt another presence but this one was different than the last it was comforting and calming. Then as if meterealizing before me, a strange man wearing a mainly white uniform like outfit with boarder lining black edges and strange long green hair...yes green of all colors it had to be green. And f.y.i . I'm kinda short with long black hair. He looks down at me and grins, a cold grin his eyes darken a shade.

"So you can see me" he says with a dark emphasis on the word can. I look up at him with speechless and startled eyes,as I feel a strange tingling grow inside of me.

" RUN" I hear inside of my head, I run away as fast as I can I see a girl around my age dressed in a strange outfit as well but it's different from the mans and the color was swapped and it looked like a Japanese kendo uniform. The strange man following me disappeared .

I continued running acting like I was running to get somewhere, juts in case she was the same. And for some weird reason, my bracelet started basking in a a multi-bluish glow. That caused the girl to look directly at me, surprise lining her beautiful similarly pale features. She appears in front of me, as if by ways of teleportation. I just run in to her and go falling backwards, landing with a surprised "oomph" and continue on with my act as I look around frantically as if looking for someone who wasn't there.

"I know you can see m so stop with the act," the girl says in a surprisingly commanding tone.

" Now that sucks," I say sarcastically as the bracelet grows so that now it's the with of my forearm. I feel the moisture dissipate around me she looked like she felt it to. I now grab on to the now growing object that stopped growing once it was the perfect size for me to sit upon so I fling it up in the air and jump on to and float in the air. And reach my house. She follows me, then goes to my neighbors house and climbs it to the second story window, and after a lot of loud bangs that I could hear from the inside of my house she and a young man from my class named Ichigo.

They knock on my door now appearing as normal humans. So all I can really do now is let them in and that is exactly what I do.

"Come in shall I make you some tea" I ask calmly in a warm tone they look at each other and as if they are talking with more than words alone.

"Yes that would be nice thank you", the girl says in a warm tone of her own.

"Why are you being so nice to someone you don't even know",Ichigo asks in his normal scowl .

"She knows me just as much as she knows you, moron," the girl, Rukia says dryly. "Now, don't you," she says turning to me folding her arms as she looks back at Ichigo annoyed look crossing her petite features.

I flash a wiry smile and walk in to the kitchen to make my favorite green tea. I then finish making it then walk out to my living room where they had already made there selves at home. I set the tray down gently and pass them each a cup and pour them both some of the tea.

"This reminds me of Ukitake-Taicho," she says with a sad note in her voice looking at Ichigo. Then she turns to look at me again, a surprised lok crossed her face.

"You know you have white hairs," she looks concerned.

"...Yeah... That's normal, I guess I'm to tired to keep it black" I say curling a few strands of hair in my fingers. And I turn my hair Bach to its usual white but my eyebrows stay black. The looks that crossed their faces was absolutely priceless!

She stands up really fast and says loudly with disbelief strongly in her voice " are you related to Ukitake-Taicho?!" Pointing her finger at me dramatically.

I smile and shake my head. "No but I did encounter a arrancar with green hair" I say calmly like it was an everyday thing. Ichigo's face then drains of color. I then return to calmly drinking my tea as they exchange glances, this time I can't read them.

"Your going to Soul Society with us," Rukia tells me in that same stern voice she used when I had first encountered her that night.

"Doesn't she need a butterfly too then," Ichigo asks rukia.

"No I don't," I interrupt them smiling. "But then you won't make it to soul society," Rukia explains worry plain on her face. I then take my bracelet off of my wrist and it grows to the with of my hands then I slice in front of me and a door to soul society opens.

Turning taking in their awestruck faces "see I told ya so, and you don't even need one of those butterflies because this one completely bypasses the percipit world entirely," I say smiling "No worrying of the stupid cleaners for us."


End file.
